Admit it
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: ash and misty belong to a group of scholarships wich are on their first year of institute, they are almost on holydays and getting ready for a camping, but an unexpected dance will turn their things arround, something happnes in the camp wich makes theeir


- (yawn) is it morning already? Ill have to wake this lazy up. Pikachu said opening her dark brown eyes slightly.  
  
She looked at the window, the sun was rising and now was a light orange, big sphere. She stared at Ash who was facing her on his sleep, she shook him softly.  
  
- good morning lazy, its time to wake up. Pikachu said.  
- Come on mom, let me sleep some more. Ash said going deeper inside the blankets and facing the wall.  
- Oh, why do i have to do this every morning. Pikachu complained.  
  
She made a small thunderbolt attack, it was enough to wake Ash up, who had sat down on his bed and stared in every direction quiet stunned, with his black hair straight and smoking.  
  
- now, could you tell me what time is it? Pikachu asked.  
- Sure its...ALMOST 7:30!!! Ash shouted scared.  
  
He jumped out of his bed and got dressed quickly, he ran to the toilet, washed his face and brushed his messed up hair, then he ran downstairs and drank his milk quickly, picked up his bag and rushed to the garden eating a toast. There he found all of his pokemon, some sleeping and some doing their typical stuff, such as eating, swimming, and flying. He returned charizard into his pokeball (he always got one pokemon for protection) and rushed torwards the bus stop, he waved good bye at pikachu and his mom without looking back. He ran as fast as he could but when he was half of the way, the bus passed him. He ran as fast as he could but once again he missed it. He got charizard out hopping he would help him.  
  
- Charizard, please, dont you mind taking me flying to school? Ash asked politely.  
- Chaar (no way, im too tired). Charizard shook his head in disagreement.  
- Please, please, ill be late again. Ash begged on his knees.  
- Char (no). Charizard refused again.  
- Ok, then i will call lapras. Ash said.  
- Charcharchaaar (ok, ok, I'll do it, but please, dont call lapras). Charizard said and stood up.  
  
Ash rode on his pokemon's back and he took off, he flew as fast as he could, but Ash was a bit too heavy for him, and that slowed him. Wehn they were almost in the institute, they saw the bus going up the street.  
  
- Oh no, im going to be late, cant you go a little faster? Ash asked.  
- Char chaaaaaar (im doing all i can). Charizard growled.  
  
Charizard landed in front of the door, Ash thanked him as usual and rushed inside as fast as he could, he hit Tracey in the arm which was showing Brock one of his newest squetches, and the impact caused it to fall down.  
  
- hey Ash, be careful. Tracey yelled.  
- Im sorry Tracey, im going to be late again. Ash shouted and kept running.  
- This kid will never change. Tracey said.  
- Thats a nice picture of Jenny, Trace. Brock said picking up his squetchbook.  
- Oh, no i just, well, im not going to observ pokemon every time, am i? Tracey said blushing.   
  
Ash ran upstairs and almost skipped his classroom, he opened the door and rushed in quickly, and had to face his angry teacher once again.  
  
- im sorry Miss Aghata for being late. Ash apologized.  
- Ash, the problem isnt that you hardly ever come late, its that you hardly ever come on time, go to your seat. Aghata said.  
- Yess miss. Ash said bowing his head and rushing to his seat.  
- Late again Ash? Misty said picking on him.  
- Shut up. Ash whispered.  
- You two stop fighting. Duplica said.  
  
The class had three rows of five tables, one row was next to the window, the other was next to the wall and one in the middle, Gary sat on the first table, another class mate of them sat on the second, Misty sat on the third, Ash sat on the fourth, and Duplica sat on the fith, and on the other rows where more classmates, on the middle row, in the fifth seat sat Todd, and on the row next to the wall, on the fifth seat sat Ritchie, in a way that the whole group made an L shape. The members from their grou where Ash, Misty, Duplica, Todd, Ritchie, Tracey and Brock. This two last ones were two years abobe them and went to another class. Ash was getting bored, he started fooling with charizards pokeball, Misty and Duplica saw him, and they knew they will get in big problems if the pokemon inside was who they thought it was.  
  
- Ash, thats not charizard, right? Duplica said.  
- Yeah, why? Ash said.  
- Eeek! Stop fooling with it, if he is let loose we will get in trouble. Misty said.  
- He wont get out of it. Ash complained.  
- Just in case of, stop. Duplica said once again.  
- Ash, Misty, Duplica, you better stop chatting or you will get in hot water. Todd adviced.  
- Tell this hard head here, its true that every pokemon looks like his trainer, in this case the trainer looks like the tauros, like the whole herd at a time. Misty said.  
- Very funny. Ash said in a mean way hopping the pokeball from one hand to the other.  
- Ash stop. Misty said.  
  
She tryed to get the pokeball but only managed to hold his hand, they both blushed a little and Todd made a photograph of them, the pokeball bounced and fell on the floor, it rolled until it was next to Gary's seat, and it opened, a beam of light made the huge charizard appear right next to him, he stretched his muscles and then looked at Gary, he made a flamethrower and burnt him. Duplica and Misty gave Ash a killer look, the pokeball returned to Ash and he returned his pokemon. Aghata looked very angry, she stared at the three of them.  
  
- Ash, Misty and Duplica, to the principal's office, NOW! She shouted.  
- Yes miss, right now. The three of them said in a military pose and rushed out of the class.  
- Its all your fault Ash, i told you to stop fooling with the pokeball. Misty said angrily.  
- Hey, can you blame me? It was you who held my hand. Ash said.  
- I was trying to get the pokeball. Misty said.  
- Well, you screwed it up. Ash said.  
- If you hadnt started playing with it, this wouldnt have happened. Misty said.  
- Yeah but... Ash said but was interrupted.  
- Will you two stop at once? You look like you really like each other, and by the way, im starting to have a head ache. Duplica said.  
- Are you NUTS? The two of the yelled staring at Duplica with a frightening look.  
- Well, when you fight that actually means that you care about each other. Duplica explained.  
- Me, liking Ash? Never. Misty said looking away.  
- Me, liking Misty? Ha, in my worst nightmares. Ash said looking on the opposite side.  
- Well, it worked. Duplica told herself, she had managed to make them shut up at least.  
  
They finally got to the principals office, he was patting his pet Persian.  
  
- Hello principal, we came because... Misty tried explaining but was interrupted.  
- I know why you came, all i can tell you is to pay atention in class, now go. He said.  
- Ok ok, bye bye. They all said and rushed out of the office.  
- Geez, he sure looks frightening. Ash said.  
- You bet, but i like his persian. Duplica answered.  
- Yeah, but i bet my charizard could beat her. Ash said.  
- But i bet my ditto could beat your charizard. Duplica said putting her hand on Ash's shoulder.  
- Well i bet my seadra could beat both of them. Misty said standing between Ash and Duplica.  
- Yeah, and i bet pikachu could beat seadra, and...Hey, you guys listening? Girls. Ash said as the other two girls started gossiping.  
- Misty, you are not going to tell me you are jeallows of me? Duplica said and smiled.  
- MEEEE? Never. Misty said and looked at her with rage.  
- Well, then why did you stand between us when i touched his shoulder? Duplica said and smiled again.  
- I felt like. Misty said angrily.  
- Yeah right. Duplica said to herself.  
  
They kept on their way torwards their class, Duplica was Ash's best friend, since they had been neighbourgs since they were small. They got to know the rest of them in primary school, Ash and Misty kept fighting the whole day through, and Tracey and Brock became of the group once they saw Ash and Misty complaining about who was smarter than the other, actually Misty was better student than Ash, but not smarter, Ash was just lazy because he could get better grades than Misty. Tracey and Brock thought it was funny and Tracey lent Misty his marril, and Brock lent onix, these were actually the only pokemon they had, then Misty and Ash made their first real pokemon battle being only six years old, Misty showed being a better trainer than Ash, but also Ash had type disadvantage. Since then on they always hanged arround with them. Now they were much older and mature, Ash, Misty, Duplica, Todd and Ritchie went to to nineth grade, the same as first grade secondary, and Brock and Tracey went to eleventh grade, same a third grade secondary. When they got there, the class was already finished, and they had to start with their second class, which was art class, they had two hours of this lesson, Misty and Duplica didnt mind it, neither did Todd, but Ash and Ritchie found it extremely boring.   
  
- Good morning children, today its going to be a very special art class. The art teacher said.  
- What? Are you leaving? Ash said and the whole class laughed.  
- Too bad for you, im not. The teacher said angrily.  
- Oh Ash, you are such a goof. Duplica said.  
- No he isnt, he is such an idiot. Misty said angrily.  
- Well, as i was saying, we are going outside to draw pokemon. The art teacher said.  
- Cool, Ash, we can have a little battle there. Ritchie said.  
- Great, which pokemon did you bring? Ash asked.  
- I brought butterfree. Ritchie answered.  
- Great, im having my lucky day. Ash said.  
  
The two children rushed downstairs torwards the yard, they stood in a squared shaped area full of grass and got ready to battle, Misty and Duplica stared at their friends while Todd just got ready to shoot some photos.  
  
- OK, go Happy. Ritchie said.  
- Go Charizard. Ash said.  
- You...you brought charizard? Ritchie said frightened.  
- Yeah, why? Ash said ironically.  
- Oh well, come on Happy, sleeping powder. Ritchie shouted.  
- Charizard, flamethrower. Ash shouted.  
  
Ritchie knew that he had disadvantage type, but also that he had much more experience with butterfree than Ash did with charizard, Happy made sleep powder, but the dragon's flamethrower burnt it, but it didnt hit the flying bug. Butterfree made a confusion attack, it did hit charizard, but was not enough to nock him down.  
  
- good job Ritchie. Duplica cheered.  
- Hum, Ash, you dumb, you have the advantage type, you are not gonna loose against a bug, are you? Misty shouted.  
- No, im not, and i know that i have the advantage type. Ash said angrily.  
- Then what are you waiting for? Misty shouted again.  
- Er...charizard, fireblast. Ash shouted.  
- Good job Misty. Duplica said, and it caused Misty to blush a little.  
- I dont like him, ok? Misty shouted.  
- Who said that you did? Duplica said ironically.  
- Well, hehe. Misty said and blushed extremely.  
  
Charizard's fireblast hit butterfree who fell on the ground, Brock who appeared out of nowhere had been following the battle, he hopped next to the battlefield and gave the outcome.  
  
- one, two, three, butterfree is out cold, winner, Ash Ketchum and his charizard. Brock said.   
- Happy, return, you did a great job. Ritchie said.  
- Great battle ritchie, i had type advantage anyway. Ash said.  
- Yeah, i know. Ritchie said as they both shook hands.  
- Hey, you two, come her and start drawing pokemon. The teacher shouted.  
  
They all started drawing pokemon, Ash saw something very interesting, it was a small vulpix, she was sleeping quietly under a tree, Ash aproached her carefuly and started drawing it, suddenly he saw something move on the other side of a bush, Ash moved the branches and came face to face with Tracey, who stared at him stunned.  
  
- Hi Ash. He said.  
- Hi Trace, what in the world are you doing here? Ash answered.  
- I was squetching that pokemon. Tracey answered.   
- Which pokemon? Ash asked.  
- That vulpix that is sleeping over there. Tracey answered.  
- Really? Me too. Ash said.  
- Let me see it. Tracey said.  
- Sure, here. Ash answered quiet proud of himself.  
- Hum, the picture is good, but you have to make lines a bit thinner, and some shadows to show the volume of the pokemon. Tracey said.  
- Oh, and how do you do that? Ash asked.  
- Ill show you. Tracey offered.  
  
He started showing Ash how to draw well, and in less than fifteen minutes he was as expert as Tracey himself. Suddenly they heard a vulpix call, and the pokemon stood up and rushed towards Brock, he got her back into his pokeball and aproached the two friends.  
  
- Hi, what are you doing here? He asked.  
- Well, we were drawing vulpix. Ash answered.  
- We didnt know it was yours. Tracey said.  
- I always bring vulpix along with me, she is my favourite pokemon. Brock explained.  
- Ash, Tracey, Brock, its break time already. Misty shouted.  
- Coming. Ash said and rushed torwards the group.  
- Wait for us. The tow older guys shouted.  
  
They all walked into the cafeteria, they bought some cakes and stuff to eat, and then started talking about their typical stuff.  
  
- geez, im so tired, and its so hot already. Ash complained.  
- Oh Ash, you sound like a baby. Misty said angrily.  
- No Ash is right, its almost summer and its getting really hot. Todd said.  
- Yeah, but the end of the school year is almost here. Duplica said.  
- Right, i cant wait to get to that camp. Ritchie said.  
- Me neither. Tracey said.  
- Guys, i need your help. Prof Oak, the biology teahcer told Brock and Tracey.  
- Yes Proffesor. Tracey answered.  
- Follow me. The prof. Oak said and the two guys followed him.  
- Oh well, which pokemon are you going to bring Ash? Ritchie asked curiosly.  
- I will bring pikachu, charizard, pidgeot, squirtle, bulbasair and maybe chikorita. Ash answered.  
- Chikoriiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaa? Misty asked at the same time angry and amazed.  
- What is the problem with chiko, Mist? Ash asked.  
- Well, i think its tupid getting two grass type pokemon, why dont you get heracross instead? Misty adviced.  
- Good idea, but chiko will be mad at me after. Ash explained.  
- Well, it doesnt really matter, does it? I mean, she is just a pokemon. Misty said.  
- Yeah, a pokemon with feelings. Ash said angrily.  
- But two unevolved grass type pokemon in a mixed team its dumb. Misty said calming down.  
- There is something else behind that chikorita right? Todd asked Duplica.  
- I dont know, we should ask either Tracey or Brock. Duplica answered.  
- What do we have after anyway? Ritchie asked.  
- History, i think. Duplica answered.  
  
The bell rang and Misty and Ash kept arguing about chikorita, Duplica held Ash from the arm and carried her, and so did Todd with Misty, suddenly they heard something.  
  
- prepare for trouble. A girliesh voice said.  
- And make it double. A boyish voice said.  
- To protect the world from devastation. A girliesh voice said.  
- To unite all people withing our nation. A boyish voice said.  
- To denounce the evils of truth and love. A girliesh voice said.  
- To extend this power to the stars abobe. A boyish voice said.  
- Jessie. The girl said.  
- James. The boy said.  
- Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Jessie said.  
- Surrender now or prepare to fight. James said.  
- Miauth, thats right. Miauth said.  
- Not you, not now. Ash said.  
- Come on, we are going to be late. Duplica said.  
- We will not move unless you give us your pokemon. Jessie said.  
- Shouldnt you two be in recovering class? Todd asked.  
- Now that i think of it we should, right Jessie? James said.  
- Right James, waaaaaa! Lets go. Jessie shouted and started running.  
- Team rocket blast off again. Both of them shouted.  
- You two are stupider than i thought. Miauth said running with them.  
- There goes Dumb and Dumber. Duplica said.  
- Yup, lets go to class. Ash answered and held Duplica's hand as he started running.  
  
Whent they got to class they were lucky to see that the teacher wasnt there yet, they sat on their seats and Duplica called Ash. Ash turned arround to see what she wanted, but right on that moment the teacher entered, and she was not able to tell him anything. Lance, the history teacher started explaining something about medieval era, and something about dragons and other creatures, Ash was getting extremely bored, he got a look though the window and saw a caterpie, he had this really mean idea, he picked the caterpie up and putted in on Misty's shoulder, Duplica adviced him but he didnt want to listen. Misty turned her head slowly and looked at the bug, her face turned blue and she hopped out of her chair screaming. Todd stood up and took the bug off her shoulder, she thanked him and this caused Ash to become really angry.  
  
- Ash and Misty, to the principals office NOW! Lance shouted.  
- Yes Sir. Ash said jokingly and held Misty from the hand and rushed out of the class leaving a trace of dust.  
- Those two will never change. Duplica said with a huge sweatdrop on her head.  
- Not at all. Todd sighted and had another sweatdrop.  
- Ash, we are in trouble because of you once again, the second time today. Misty shouted still holding Ash's hand, but she didnt notice.  
- Come on Misty, we might break the record. Ash said joking doing the same.  
- I dont think we will ever break team rocket's record. Misty said calming down.  
- Nope, not at all. Ash said.  
  
The walked through the corridor torwards the principals office once again, and when they entered the principal laughed at them.  
  
- Amazing, the second time in this day. Giovanni said.  
- Well, thanks to mr. Im the best here. Misty complained.  
- You dont seem like hating him much. Giovanni said laughing.  
- Well, i do hate him. Misty said.  
- Hey, then why do we stick together? Ash said angrily.  
- And why do you hold hands? Giovanni laughed.  
- Eeeek! Misty yelled and blushed pulling her hand away.  
- Waaaa! Ash shouted and blushed too pulling his hand away.  
- Why did you held my hand for? Misty yelled.  
- It was you who held my hand. Ash shouted.  
- Ok guys, out of my office. Giovanni shouted and the both of them went out.  
  
They kept walking torwards their classroom, still arguing over who held whos hand, Duplica heard them a sighed, so did Todd, they looked at each other wich had a huge sweatdrop on their heads.  
  
- here they come. Duplica sad.  
- Yup, who else in the whole school will be complaining? Todd said.  
- Well, you are back? Sit down and shut up. Lance shouted.  
- Yes teacher. Ash said and he rushed to his seat.  
- Ash, you dumb, wait. Misty yelled and ran to her seat too.  
- You and your stupid jokes Ash. Duplica whispered.  
- Come on, dont tell me that you didnt have a bit of fun. Ash said.  
- Listen Ashyboy, if you ever put any more bugs on me, i will make you swallow them. Misty whispered.  
- Ok Misty, i wont. Ash said.  
  
The bell rang giving them a five minutes brake before the next class, which was the chemistry class, a class which Ash enjoyed a lot. Ash leaned over Misty's seat and pulled her hairband off leaving her short red hair falling free over her shoulders, he stood up and started fooling arround with it, but when Misty turned arround he stared admired at her beauty and blushed a little, Duplica noticed, and she smiled for herself staring at both of them fooling arround the classroom. Finally Ash gave Misty her hairband back and she tied her hair once again, both of them sat down.  
  
- Hey Ash, can i ask you something? Duplica asked.  
- Sure. Ash said as he turned arround to face Duplica.  
- What do you actually feel fo Misty? Duplica said.  
- Duplica, i dont feel anything for her, ok we do fight, but we are friends, thats it. Ash answered.  
- Sure Ashy, thats why you call her Mist sometimes. Duplica said.  
- Er...well, that doesnt mean anything. Ash answered blushing.  
- Yeah, and thats why you are blushing now. Duplica said.  
- Im not blushing. He said furiously.  
- Well, it might be the same blush you had a minute ago when you pulled her hairband off and stared at her, that it still goes on. Duplica said ironically and smiled.  
- Yeah right. Ash said and a paper message hit his face.  
- What is this? Duplica picked it up.  
- What does it say? Ash asked worriedly when his friend blushed furiously.  
- Oh, its the loveliest message i have ever read. Duplica said with a bright shine in her eyes.  
- But what does it say? Ash asked curiously.  
- Its none of your business. Duplica answered pushing him away.  
  
Suddenly Tracey and Brock entered the classroom, they started giving papers to everyone, he said hi to his friends politely, and gave a paper to each of them,then after apologizing for interrupting the classes, he rushed out of it.  
  
- He sure is a real gentleman. Misty said.  
- You bet. Duplica answered.  
- Well, i can be as kind as him. Ash said angrily.  
  
The other two stared at him quiet puzzled, and Duplica covered her mouth with her hands to hold a laugh. They took a look at the papers and saw it was from a dance tonight, they thought about bringing a couple, Ritchie had his own ideas, but he had to forget when he saw that in the paper was writen "numbers will be given out, and the people with the same number will become a dancing couple". Ash jumped out of his chair when the bell rang, and he tripped over Misty's bag falling on the floor, of course, Misty started complaining again, she ran after him with a mallet on her hand, and Ash stood up and rushed away, Duplica, Todd and Ritchie sighted and had this huge sweatdrop on their heads.   
  
- oh well, lets go guys. Duplica said.  
- Yup. The other two answered.  
- Ha, prepare for trouble. Jessie said.  
- And make it double. James said.  
- Not you again, cut it out, mind? Duplica said angrily.  
- Hey, how do you dare cut our motto. Jessie said angrily.  
- Well, ive heard it so many times, i know the whole of it. Duplica said.  
- Jessie. Miauth said pulling her skirt.  
- Shut up, well, if you know it so well, then tell me, lets make it double. Jessie said.  
- Sure, to protect the world from devastation. Duplica said.  
- Ha, to nite all people within our nation. Ritchie said.  
- To denounce the evis of truth and love. Todd said.  
- To extend this reach to the stars above. Ritchie said.  
- Duplica.  
- Ritchie.  
- And Todd.  
- The school gang blast of at the speed of light. Duplica said.  
- Jessieeeee. Miauth insisted.  
- Shut up miauth, im having fun with this people motto. Jessie said staring at them.  
- Get lost now or prepare to fight. Todd said aproaching one step.  
- JESSIEEEEEEE. Miauth said and ran away with James next to him.  
- Be careful Duplica. Ritchie said moving her away.  
- Waaaaaah. Jesie said as something which ran really fast bashed her against the wall.  
- Are you all right? Duplica said helping Jessie get up.  
- Yes, thank you. Jessie said.  
- Guys, wasnt that charizard? Ritchie asked.  
- Yup, and Ash was over him, followed by Misty and her seadra. Todd answered.  
- But what is the problem with those two? James asked.  
- They are too stubborn to admit that they have a thing for each other. Duplica said angrily.  
- Awww, how sweet, James, maybe...Jessie said talking secretly to James and Miauth.  
- Good idea. Miauth said.  
- We have got a plan, just convince them to come to the dance tonight, and we will make the rest. Jessie said.  
- Will you really help them? Duplica said quiet stunned but with a huge smile on her face.  
- I give you my word, now we will make part A, which class do you have now? Jesie asked.  
- Gym. Ritchie answered.  
- Ok, bye bye. Jessie said running away.  
- I think they have school fever or something. Todd said.   
- Yup, Team Rocket helping? Weird. Ritchie said.  
- I dont know, they are not bad people after all, the ones really bad are Butch and Cassidy, but these are not bad. Duplica said with a sweet smile on her face.  
- Who am i? Someone said covering Duplicas eyes.  
- Tracey, you always do the same. Duplica said with a fake angry voice.  
- Oh well. Tracey answered.  
- Hey, did you see those two dummies? Todd asked.  
- Ash and Misty? Yeah, after exhausting both pokemon, they are on their way to the gym. Tracey answeed.  
- Ok, bye. They all said going away at the sound of the bell.  
  
Ash and Misty kept arguing now something about water and fire pokemon, somehow their previous argue lead to this. Suddenly they heard a very familiar voice, and Ash stopped and stood in front of Misty.  
  
- Stop the trouble. Jessied said.  
- And make it double. James answered.  
- To protect the world from any confusion. Jessie said.  
- To unite two people within a couple. James said.  
- To teach everyone show their inside. Jessie said.  
- To extend this feeling to the stars above. James replied sniffing a white rose.  
- Jessie.   
- James.  
- Team rocked blast off at the speed of light. Jessie said.  
- Admit it now or prepare to fight. James answered.  
- Miauth, thats right. Miauth jumped in front of them.  
- I thought that your motto was already stupid, but this one gets all three medals and the gold cup. Ash said.  
- Anyway, what are WE supposed to admit? Misty asked.  
- From woman to woman, its ovious that you have a feeling for him. Jessie said so anyone else excepct Misty could hear it.  
- Whaaaaat? Are you all crazy today or what? Misty said blushing.  
- Comeon, we have to get to the gym NOW. Ash said and pushed James and Miauth away.  
- Hey Ash, wait for me. Misty said and ran after him.  
- Poor children, well, lets work plan B out. Jessie said.  
- Which is plan B? James asked.  
- You idiot, i told you a while ago. Jessie said nocking him off.  
  
Ash and Misty reached the gym before thir friends did, but a couple of minutes after they met them at the door, Duplica and Misty walked inside the changing room, Duplica had noticed on Mistys red cheek and couldnt stand laughing which made Misty angrier. The guys walked to their changing room, but Ash accidentally had opened the girls changing room right when Misty was holding her T-shirt, they both looked stunned, Ash quickly turned arround and ran torwars the guy's changing room with his face apple red. Misty also blushed but she prettended that was really angry. Todd and Ritchie were in histerics. They rushed back at the gym with the rest of his class where they met Bruno, theyr gym teacher.  
  
- Hello, children, today we are going to battle in a half water and half rock battlefield. Bruno said pushing a button.  
  
The sides of the gym opened letting a huge battlefield visible, the battlefield was mostly rocky, with some connected pools on it. Misty's eyes glew at the magnificent battlefield, it had several waterfalls, and the stone was just pulished by the warter and looked beautiful, "geez, i wih i could see a original place like this" Misty said aloud, and Ash stared at her, quiet puzzled. But he quickly went back on daydreaming about being a pokemon master, a dream he wanted to achieve once he had finished his school and career.   
  
- Ok by batteling here, i want you to experience what is it like winning, i guess all of you have at least one pokemon with you, those who dont can either get one from any of your school mates who have more than one, or tell me and i will give you one, lets start then. Bruno said.  
- Im so excited, i wish i could battle Gary and show him who is the best. Ash said.  
- You dont mind embarrasing yourself? Misty said ironically.  
- Mmmmm! Shut up at once! Ash yelled.  
- Ash, you are the first. Bruno said.  
- Oh, comming, who is my rival? He asked.  
- Its, Misty. Bruno said.  
- Mis...ty? Ash mumbled.  
- Yeas, come on, on your places, go. Bruno shouted.  
- Come on charizard. Ash shouted.  
- Easy, go seadra. Misty shouted.  
  
Both pokemon appeared on the battlefield, it was back to first grade, when Ash had the disadvantage over misty. Under one of his trainers command, charizard flew making a flamethrower, but the seadra went underwater and it diddnt affect it, he started moving through the underwater tunnels and arose through one making hydro pump which hit charizard, he fell on the stones badly damaged. Charizard stood up and flew torwards the seadra, he went underwater again, but charizard started zigzagging, the seadra tried to hit him with hydro pump several times but missed, one of the chances where the seadra arose, charizard held him tight and flew up, he flew drawing the world and the fell donw to the flor developing a devastating seismic toss, the seadra was out cold. Ash looked at his pokemon grateful, Misty just had to admit that Ash had become a better trainer during their several travels in summer holydays. Misty was defeated, Bruno pointed out the trainer that would battle in the battlefield, this where Duplica and Todd  
They hopped into the area and tossed their pokeballs, out came ditto and ponyta. Ditto copied ponytas DNA structure, and became a ponyta himself, he ran jumping gracefully over the stones torwards the ponyta and made a stomp attack, thhe ponyta rolled over the floor, but stood up and quickly made a flamehrower attack, the ditto moved backwards and in a flash the joyful horse was bashing him. Ditto fell into the water and floated up in his original shape, he had fainthed. Todd was not a very good trainer, but he had a ponyta in a very high level, soon he will have rapidash if she wanted to evolve. Gary had to fight against Ritchie, he had brought arcanine with him, and ritchie knew that Happy was not completely recovered yet. Arcanine hopped happily over thestones, but Happy was way too sart for him, right when he was going to attack, she flew up, the confused pokemon stared all arround, only to find the butterfree over him, she made sleeping powder and the arcanine fell asleep, then butterfree made confusion and arcanine was out. Gary still showed off saying that he was just heating up.  
  
- come on Gary, everyone knows that you could never beat Ritchie. Ash said anoyingly.  
- Well, maybe i could, but or sure you cant. Gary said.  
- Well, i bet him up this morning. Ash said.  
- That was pure luck, you had type advantage. Gary said.  
- You did too and lost. Ash said.  
- Listen, you dumb, i can beat you and your whole group at the same time with y eyes closed. Gary shouted.  
- Is that a chalenge? Ash and Misty said.  
- You bet, i will fight all of you, in the camp, you may only use one pokemon each. Gary said.  
- Well, ok then, do you want a looser's cheer right now, or shall we wait till we defeat you? Ash said and they all started laughing.  
- Im gonna show you who is the best Ketchum. Gary said and ran away.  
- That was a good one Ashy. Duplica said giving him 5.  
- Thanx Duplica. Ash said.  
- You really did show him. Ritchie said.  
- No it was you who showed him, i just did my partof the job. Ash answered.  
- Well, we should go home, dont you guys think? Misty said.  
- Yup, er, Todd, what is wrong? You havnt said anything since you abtteled Duplica. Ash asked.  
- Its that i dont know which pokemon i should bring to the travel, and if you guys are going to fight, ponyta will not work out very well. Todd answered.  
- Im sure she will, but you can bring another. Ash answered.  
- Im a photographer, not a trainer, do you think Drag would help? Todd asked quiet happy.  
- What is Drag? Ash asked.  
- Drag, my dragonite. Todd said.  
- What? You have a dragonite? They all said puzzled.   
- Yeah, is it that bad pokemon? Todd asked.  
- No, not at all, its the best pokemon ever, the strongest and hardest to find pokemon. Ritchie said.  
- Really? Apart from ponyta and eevee that is my only pokemon. Todd said.  
- Bring him, really. Ash answered and they all went home.  
  
He rode on charizard who was still a bit tired, he had lost the bus once again, but as they flew something attacked them, it was going so fast that they coulndt see what was it, but it looked pinkish white, small and long. It hitted charizard on his wing and he started falling down, he could recover his flight a bit and he manage to land on the forest, but his wing was badly damaged, so Ash had to walk home. When he got there he saw pikachu chatting with bulbasaur, chikorita, squirtle and heracross. He stared at all his pokemon doing their duties without being disturbed, tottodile was playing with lapras in the little lake. His favourite tauros was also there, snorlax was sleeping peacefully and pidgeot rested on a branch. He came out of the forest and pikachu ran torwards him, Ash gave him a huge hug and went inside the little guard house, there he let charizard out who lied hopelessly on the floor, his wing seemed to hurt much.  
  
- Charizard, buddy, how are you? Ash asked.  
- Im not pretty well. He asnwered weakly.  
- What happened? Pikachu asked.  
- We came torwards here when this strange something embushed us, he hit charizard's wing and we fell. Ash answered.  
- We should call nurse Joy. Pikachu said.   
- Yeah, lets go in. Ash answered.  
  
Both of them entered home and Dhelia, Ash's mom greeted him happily, Ash, then, explained the problem and they called nurse Joy, she came and loocked at charizard's wing carefully, then she turned arround and talked to Ash.  
  
- your pokemon has a fisure on the bone of his wing, i will cover it, but he should not fly for a month or so. Nurse Joy said.  
- Oh great, now that i had to go to the camp, we will leave this saturday. Ash complained.  
- Well, your pokemon can still battle, buthe cant fly. She explained.  
- Oh well. Ash said and entered home.  
  
He got ready to take a shower, since he had this funny dance tonight, he started thinking about what Duplica had told him, " me, liking Misty? I dont know what were they thinking about, but why cant i forget about her? Geez, i never thought she could be as pretty without her hairband, and she is a great trainer too, she will go far, i know, hu?".  
  
- Good morning Romeo. Pikachu said.  
- Pikachu, what are you doing here? Ash asked.  
- I heard you, i heard all you said about Misty, come on, you will not solve anything by convincing yourself that you dont like her. Pikachu said.  
- I dont. Ash answered.  
- Come on, if you dont like her, why do you care about what people say? And why do you still go on with it? Ash, admit it. Pikachu said.  
  
  
Ash went underwater, and pikachu aproached to check if he was ok, suddenly a pair of hands came out of the water and pulled him in, when both of the emerged they burted out in a huge laughter.  
  
- well, maybe i do, a bit. Ash finally answered blushing a little.  
- A lot of bits you mean. Pikachu answered.  
  
Both of them laughed joyfully, they had a friendship like no one ever had before. Meanwhile Misty was also taking a bath in her huge bath tub, which looked like a small swimming pool, she sat on the edge while she sttared at her pokemon swim, "i dont like Ash, i will never like him, he is so childlish, so imatture, so arrogant, so...so...".  
  
- Cute. A voice said from behind.  
- Yeah...What? Seadra. Misty said.  
- Yup, its me, come on Misty, you love him, dont be so stubborn. Seadra adviced.  
- Im not, i simply dont like him. Misty answered.  
- So why do you torture yourself about it? Seadra asked.  
- I dont, come on leave me alone. Misty answered.  
- Ok, if you dont want to know something i know about him, thats ok. Seadra said and sank.  
- What do you know? Seadraaaaa. Misty yelled but got no response.  
  
Seadra stared at his trainer, and smiled for herself, dewgon embushed him from behind and both started play fighting, staryu and starmie laughed at the pokemon and Misty observed at togechikku and psyduck played arround the pool. Misty sighted and searched for a clock, she finally found it and got out of the pool, she got dressed up and brushed her hair carefully. Ash was also getting ready, he just wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, pikachu whisteled from Ahs' bed.  
  
- Come on pikachu, how do i look? He asked.  
- Just great, stop brushing your hair or you will break the comb. Pikachu said ironic.  
- Come on pikachu. Ash said and smiled like saying, i know what you are thinking.  
- Well Ash, i know why you are doing this, you hardly ever care about how your hair looks like, and now you almost broke the comb in half. Pikachu said.  
- Ok, maybe its my male sense. Ash said.  
- Male sense? Not really, its your sense for Misty. Pikachu said.  
- Pikachu, im going i will be late, er, how do i look? He asked once again.  
- Just great, relax and enjoy, should i come with you? Pikachu asked.  
- No, not at all, which pokemon do i take along with me? Ash asked.  
- Take pidgeot if he wants, now leave. Pikachu said.  
  
Ash rushed out of his room, pikachu sighted, she was happy that her friend was going out on his possible first date, but also worried since he was a bit imatture and couls easily screw everything up. Ash took pidgeot with him and rushed out, however he missed the bus once again, he knew how dangerous is to fly at night with pidgeot but still took the risk. Pidgeot took off and flew carefully looking down at the lights, they almost crash with a bunch of zubats, but those pokemon easily dogged them.   
He landed right in front of the school door, returned his bird pokemon and waited for his other friends.  
Meanwhile team rocket had a nother idea, they have had taken the places of the girl and the boy that were supposed to give the numbers out, and reserved number 5 for them, they had gotten dressed like them so nobody would recognice them.  
Ash waited for about ten minutes and started to get very nervous, he was not the type of guy that could wait for an hour till his date, or the bus came, he was over nervous and could hardly stay two straight minutes sitting on his school chari, thats why he got in many problems. He then saw two people aproaching, they were two young men who he easily recognice, Tracey and Brock, Tracey didnt have his hairband on, but Brock was just like usual, someone then surprised him from behind hugging him, he turned arround only to see Duplica, she looked very pretty, Todd and Ritchie came a while after, and then he started to complain about Misty, she was late. She saw a figure aproaching through the street, she was dressing long blue pants and a blueish top, her hair was down and she looked extremely pretty to Ash's eyes.  
  
- uh...hi Mist..er...Misty, um. Ash said but his voice studdered.  
- Hi Ash, er...hi everyone. Misty said.  
- Hello. They all said.  
- Well, why dont we go inside? Duplica asked.  
- Good idea, er...may I? Ritchie asked showing Duplica to hold onto his arm.  
- Sure. Duplica said and smiled.  
- They make a cute couple. Misty said.  
- Yep, they do. Ash answered and blushed a bit.  
  
They all walked in and Jesis and James in a disguise gave the numbers out, the guys entered through one row and the girls through another so there wouldnt be any guy and guy or girl and girl couple, Ash got a bit stunned, it was his first year in the institute and he had never been in a teenager party, he didnt know anything about how to behave in one, but luckily for him, pikachu had been teaching him how to dance.   
  
- Geez, i wish pikachu was here to give me some hints. Ash thought.  
- Did you say something Ash? Misty asked.  
- Er? No nothing. Ash said biting his lower lip.  
- Ok hello everyone, welcome to the party, we will be saying the numbers and you will come onto the stage, dont worry you wont have to dance, just meet your couple. Miauth said in a disguise.  
- You know Mist? This guy's voice sound really familiar. Ash said.  
- Ash, you are right but, why do you call me Mist? Misty said.  
- Me? Er...i dunno, i guess its because its shorter. Ash answered.  
- Ok, number one, who has number one, here you go, this is our couple number one. Miauth said as a guy and a girl came on the stage.  
- Wow, mine is number five, i wonder wich will be my pair? Ash thought.  
- You will be surprised. Pidgeot said sneaking behind Ash.  
- Waaa, pidgeot, werent you in your pokeball? Ash said puzzled.  
- Exacly, i was, but i wanted to stretch my wings and went out for a walk. Pidgeot said.  
- Oh right, but how come i didnt notice? Ash asked.  
- Well, if you would stop sticking your eyes on Misty, you would notice that the world doesnt turn arround her. Pidgeot said ironically.  
- He i dont...ooops. Ash said remembering that he was the only one that could understand pidgeot, sice he had been his long life pokemon like pikachu and most of his pokemon.  
- Ash what are you talking with him? Misty asked.  
- Nothing really, return. Ash said getting pidgeot back into his pokeball and blushing.  
- Ok now number five, whohas got number five (laughs), er, come on number five. Miauth said covering his mouth with his paw.  
- Hum? Woa, thats mine. Ash said and ran onto the stage with Misty behind him.  
- Here we have our cute couple numbre five. Miauth said.  
- You have number five? Ash asked blushing.  
- Yeah, you have it too? Misty asked blushing too.  
- Come on, out of the stage, we have more couples. Miauth said pushing them out.  
  
They rejoined the group, who couldnt wait to see with whom will they end up, Todd didnt pick any number, he wasnt interested in dancing with anyone, he just sat and stared. When all numbers were givven out, Tracey was with Duplica, Ritchie with Joy, and Brock thought he was the luckiest guy in the word because he was a couple with Jenny.  
  
- so what do you want to be when you finish school? Brock asked.  
- Oh, i would love to be an officer. Jenny said.  
- Beautiful, you dressed as an officer. Brock said blushing.  
- And here is a slow one, all the couples dancing, come on. Maiuth shouted.  
- Its working. Jessie said.  
- Yup. James answered.  
- Er...Misty, if you dont want you dont have to dance with me, this paper givving thing is dumb, dont force yourself just because we have the same number. Ash said lovingly.  
- Oh Ash, its ok, i will dance with you if you dont mind. Misty answered.  
- Ok, come on then. Ash said and took Misty's hand carefully.  
  
They went to the center of the stage and she wrapped her arms arround his neck, he was a bit taller than her, and he put his hands on her waist, they started dancing with this slow song playing behind them, but Ash felt like in heaven, he felt so different, and Misty did feel different too, she didnt want to admit it, but being next to Ash made her feel the most important girl in the whole world. Duplica was dancing with Tracey, who were nothing but friends, she pointed at him so he would look at the couple, and he did so and smiled. Suddenly they saw Rithchie and Joy dancing next to them.  
  
- hey Ritchie, why dont we siwtch couples? Tracey asked.  
- Ok by me. Ritchie said as he went with Duplica.  
  
  
  
He was happier to be with Duplica who was about his height, he leaned over her and kissed her softly on the cheek, she blushed extrememly but quiet liked it. Meanwhile Ash and Misty kept on dancing, they wanted to say something, but they couldnt say a word, and words were not enough to describe what they felt right now, they started to lean closer to each other, slowly, going with the music's rithm, they closed their eyes, somewhat aware of what was going to happen, but not even caring for it, they closed their eyes and could feel their lips almost touching, Todd noticed them and made a couple of photographs, but Brock started hitting his head with his hand wondering if what he was seeing was true or a dream. Suddenly, when they could feel each others breath next to them, their lips close and almost touching, the lights went off and they quickly parted away, luckily the lights were off because Ash was krabby red, and so was misty. The lighs went on in a point, and two people dressed in a black uniform appeared.  
  
- Oh no, team rocket, and not the ordinary one, Butch and Cassidy. Misty shouted.  
- Its ok Mist, calm down. Ash said passing his arm arround her to calm her.  
- Oh, im not afraid, i know they are a hopeless couple. Misty answered grateful at Ash's attempt.  
- Prepare for trouble. Cassidy said.  
- And make it double. Butch said.  
- Buzz off. Todd shouted.  
- Who dared to say that? Cassidy asked angry.  
- I did. Todd answered bravely.  
- Well, you are a gonner. Butch said.  
- Maybe not, go my trusty friend. Todd shouted tossing a pokeball.  
  
A red beam of light started to build a figure wich looked like a strange charizard, once the beam cleared, one of the strongest pokemon on earth appeared flying in front of them, dragonite. When they saw the great pokemon, Butch and Cassidy threw their pokeballs letting raticate and drowzee out for battle. Ash was not going to stay there without doing nothing so he threw pidgeots pokeball out. The three pokemon stood there for batteling.  
  
- Wait you immature little pest, the battlefield is not ready yet. Jessie said taking off her clothes and showing her uniform as she threw her pokebbals.  
- Chaaaarbokchar/tungtung. Arbok and lickitung said as they were out.  
- You bet, come on weezing, victreebell. James said being suck by victreebell as usual.  
- James, do you mind and train that James eating plant? Maiuth said.  
- Stop, its them who you have to attack. James shouted.  
- This is gonna be interesting. Miauth said and hoppen onto the field.  
- Well, we are not gonna stay here and do nothing, go my trusty friend. Tracey shouted.  
- Marrilma. Marril said.  
- Go and flame them VULPIX. Brock shouted.  
- Vuuuuuuuul. Vulpix jumped onto the field.  
- Well, what can we do, go ditto/sparky. Ritchie and duplica shouted in unision.  
- Oh, hum, come on seadra. Misty shouted.  
  
  
All the pokemon were out, and ready to fight, dragonite was in front of them all, and the battle started, pidgeot flew torwards the rat pokemon and did razor wind wich hit the pokemon. Dragonite was going to attack the drowzee, he charged his mouth and shot a hyper beam, but the drowzee teleported away, the dragon was stunned and the drowzee was right behind, he attaked him with mega punch and dragonite smashed against a wall opening a new door to the computer room. "PIKAAAA" sparky shouted as he made a powerful thunder attack at the drowzee, it hit him, but it was not enough, and he used psichic on him.  
  
- Ditto, copy dragonite's structure. Duplica shouted.  
  
Ditto tried to but somewhat he couldnt coppy the big dragon's DNA, instead he decided to become another pikachu. Weezing and arbok attacked raticate, but before weezing could attack, raticate's hyper fang finished him off, arbok had time to attack, he made a venomous sting and a thousand neddles flew torwards the frightened rat, of course they hit. Marril in one side and seadra on the other, and with lickitung and victreebell in front and behind him, the drowzee seemed to be done for, the pokemon attacked with thier strongest attacks, marril with water gun, seadra with hydro pump, lickitung with lick attack and victreebell with razor leaf. The drowzee teleported away and the attacks hitted eachother. The result was a fainted lickitung and marril and a extremely weakened seadra and a paralized victreebell. Dragonite recovered himself and attacked the raticate with a headbash, raticate flew and vulpix stopped him with her fireblast attack, the rat pokemon stood up but fell fainthed on the ground. Now all on one, drowzee, the pokemon kept attacking but it teleported away, it stood in front of the plant pokemon and when vulpix and pidgeot attacked with their fireblast and gust attack, he teleported, and victreebell fainthed. Pidgeot was cery angry at this point and attacked directly with a quick attack at the disappearing pokemon, he accidentally hit seadra fainting him, and of course, Misty started a new fight with Ash.  
  
- Look at what your pokemon did. She shouted.  
- Hey, it was not my fault, i didnt told him to do that. Ash answered not less angry.  
- But its YOUR pokemon. Misty said.  
- But he did it by himself. Ash shouted.  
- STOOOOOOOOP. Brock shouted separating them which noses were almost touching at this point of the quarrel.  
- Come on all at once thunder/icebeam/poison sting/razor wind/fireblast. Ash, Duplica, Todd, Ritchie, Brock and Jessie shouted.  
  
The pokemon obeyed but they did it carefully, the drowzee got hit by all of the attacks, but he hardly got affected byt its special effect, poisoning, burning, freezing and paralizing. The drowzee teleported right in front of his trainers, then dragonite without hthinking twice did hyper beam,, the drowzee teleported and the team rocket got blasted, the drowzee loked at his flying trainers and pidgeot use windwhirl to make him fly away.  
  
- look what you did you good for nothing. Cassidy shouted.  
- Drowzeeeeee. Drowzee answered.  
- You and your stupid teleport. Butch said.  
- Meeeeeeewwwwwww (hey, whatch were you are going) mew, a rare pokemon said as the team rocket passed right in front of him.  
- Wasnt that? Butch said.  
- A mew? Cassidy asked.  
- I think team rocket is blasting off again. They all shouted.  
- Yesss, we did it. Ash shouted huggin his pokemon.   
- But look, the mood has been ruined. Misty said.  
- You are right. Ash answered sadly.  
- You did a great job to be one of your few battles dragi, you deserve a rest, return. Todd said.  
- Team rocket, thank you for your help. Duplica said.  
- Oh it was nothing, after all, they are our long time enemies. Jessie answered.  
- No, i mean for that, and for helping those two out. Duplica said pointing at Ash and Misty.  
- Hey, no problem. Jessie said.  
- You can count on us whenever you want. Miauth answered.  
- Miauth, where were you all this time? James asked.  
- I had to go to the toilet. Miauth answered.  
  
The three of them fell over in stupidity (anime style) then they went back to their chat, at least Duplica figured out that the Team Rocket was not going to bother them any longer.  
  
- oh well, lets go home. Todd said.  
- Oh Jenny, it was the loveliest night of my life, being with you is like being in heaven. Brock said.  
- Come on romeo, we have to go home NOW not next year. Misty said pulling his ear away.  
  
They started walking towards the bus stop, Brock Tracey and Todd in front of them, a step behind were Ritchie and Duplica, and faaaaar behind Ash and Misty, they unconciously held hands, but didnt notice, Duplica did anyway.  
  
- Hey guys, i think they make a cute couple. Duplica pointed.  
- Those two? They would kill each other if they had to live under the same roof. Brock said.  
- I dont think so, they are too stubborn to admit that they love each other. Ritchie answered.  
- I even got some really LOVEly pics, i will reveal the film tomorrow. Todd said.  
- I think you are wrong, they keep fighting all day through. Brock said.  
- Oh well, if we are so wrong, then tell me why in the world are they actually holding hands. Duplica asked.  
- Holding haaaaands?????? Brock said looking behind all puzzled.  
- (laughing) well, those fights are just a show i think. Tracey said.  
- Im dreaming, this is not true, they are not holding hands, its my imagination. Brock said nocking his forehead with his hand.  
- Calm down Brock. Duplica said with a huge sweatdrop.  
- Its not that bad. Ritchie answered with another sweatdrop.  
  
As they kept walking they finally made it to the bus stop, Tracey kept walkig since he had to reach the tram stop, so did Todd so he left with Tracey. They started talking about how fun the dance was, Ash and Misty kept hand with hand without even noticing. Duplica had this really mean idea but decided not to, they looked really cute like that, on the other hand, Brock's tan face was completely blue.  
  
- hey Brock, are you ok? You look like a gyarados. Ash asked.  
- IM COMPLETELY OK, FINE? I AM JUST TIRED FROM ALL THAT BATTELING. Brock shouted, now he DID look like a gyarados.  
- Ash, what time is it? Misty asked sweetily which caused Ash to blush.  
- Er...its now 1:10, Misty. Ash said.  
- Whaaaat? Oh no. Misty said.  
- What is wrong? Ash asked.  
- I have lost my bus, and it was the last one. Misty said.  
- Hey, its ok, i can take you home. Ash said in a sweet voice.  
- Really? Misty asked.  
- Really? Brock said for himself in a annoyed tone.  
- Sure, come on, pidgeot, lets ride. Ash said hopping on him, he gave out a hand to help her up, but Misty decided to jump on by herself.  
- I can do it myself Ashy. Misty asnwered with pride.  
- Woah...ok, lets go buddy. Ash shouted.  
- Hey Ash, dont you think its too risky? Duplica called out.  
- Not at all, see you tomorrow in the bus. Ash shouted.  
- Bye. They all said.  
  
The great wingged creature took off and started flying rapidly, they almost crash with another creature that stopped and let them pass by shouting madly. *is it that you cant fly in a peacefull night like before without getting flyed over?* The mew shouted, while Ash looked stunned. Pidgeot finally landed and Misty jumped down with drace, Ash jumped too.  
  
- well Misty, good night. Ash said.  
- Good night Ash. Misty answered.  
  
Ash leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the cheek, he jumped on pidgeot and flew rapidly torwards his home, leaving an stunned charmander Misty staring loosely at the sky.  
  
- what did that come for? Is it that you? Nah, it was a goodbye kiss, probably. Misty thought.  
  
Pidgeot once back at home, landed and fell asleep, Ash went inside only to receive a suffocating bear hug from his mother. Once he got free he choked wondering why she did that for, but he just rushed up his room, he washed his teeth and saw his red face on the mirror.  
  
- dumb, dumb, dumb. Ash complained himself.  
- Hey Ash, whats wrong? Pikachu asked.  
- Nothing, i screwed it up. Ash said.  
- What did you do? Pikachu said annoyed.  
- Well, when things seemed to go perfect, Butch and Cassidy attacked, of course we defeated them, but when we rushed to the bus stop, Misty had lost the bus, i offered to take her home and did so, and when we landed i couldnt have done another thing but kissing her on the cheek, i guess she knows. Ash said blushing profoundly.  
- Oh Ash, that was really sweet, but believe me, she doesnt know because she is too stubborn to admit it, she doesnt trust anyone, only her pokemon. Pikachu asked.  
- Yeah, i know, she lives with only her sisters, and they are a kick in the ass. Ash said protectively.  
- Oh well, its late and tomorrow you are going to go to that silly camping, you need to rest, i hope you dont get killed by a herd of stantler. Pikachu said.  
- I wont because you will be there to protect me pikachu. Ash said smiling down at his best friend.  
- Really? Pikachu asked.  
- Yes, i will take you, how am i going to forget my all life long friend. Ash said hugging her.  
- Oh Ash, i though you didnt care about me any longer. Pikachu answered hugging back and crying on his chest.  
- Hey hey, its ok. Ash answered lifting her head up softly.  
  
Ash kissed her softly in the cheek, she returned the kiss and curled down by his legs to sleep. As usal pikachu woke up in the morning, and she heard Dhelia calling from the kitchen, she shook Ash a bit, and amazingly this time he woke up by himself.  
  
- Ash, come on honey, time for breakfast. Dhelia called.  
- Im comming mom. Ash said standing up and getting dressed.  
- Ash let me question you, which pokemon will you take? Pikachu asked.  
- You, of course, bulbasaur, pidgeot, charizard, maybe lapras, she will work well, and what do you think taking chikorita? Ash asked.  
- Chikorita? Well, she will be quiet mad at you afterwards, i would rather take heracross. Pikachu said.  
- You are right. Ash answered.  
  
He rushed downstairs, ate all his breakfast in a flash, it was not much, just a bowl of choco cereals and a toast. He kissed his mom and went to the garden to pick up his pokemon, charizard was inside the winter house, he seemed in much pain and he hesitated before taking him, but after he thought he will be of good help and without waking him, he returned him into his pokeball, he found bulbasaur sleeping between a bunch of plants, squirtle was sleeping on lapras, and when Ash returned him, he fell into the water and got really surprised, pidgeot was resting on a branch and pikachu hopped on his hat. He ran to get the bus, and if by a miracle, he didnt loose it, and he was at the school in time to everyone's surprise, specially Aghata's.   
  
Misty was packing a few stuff in her bag, she went to the swimming pool an returned all of her pokemon, poliwag, goldeen, starmie, staryu, and psyduck, then she picked up togechikku and rushed to catch the bus. Back at the school, pikachu kept messing with Ash's hair, he didnt care at all, it felt like a massage. Someone covered his eyes and started talkin, it was a female voice but it sounded annoyed.  
  
- Well, thank you for leaving without me Mr. pokemon master. The girl said.  
- Whoa, Misty? Ash asked as he leaped up in the air.  
- And now that, come on, it doesnt seem like we have been friends for almost all our life. The girl said again.  
- Wha? Oh hi Duplica. Ash said as he turned arround and saw his best friend.  
- Pikapikapi, you screwed it up once again. Pikachu laughed.  
- Im sorry i have mistaken you for Misty. Ash apologized blushing a little.  
- Oh its ok Ashy, but talking about the queen of greece, here she comes. Duplica pointed out as she saw Misty aproaching.  
- I...i would say, the waterflower princess. Ash thought.  
- Hello guy, oh hi Trace, hi Todd. Misty said.  
- Hello, there comes Ritchie and Brock. Todd said.  
- Well, isnt it Mr. Looser here. A voice said.  
- Gary, you... Ash was going to say somethig, but Misty stopped him.  
- Gary Oak, let me tell you something, get LOST. Misty shouted.  
- Ok, Mrs. Scrawny, i will go, Ash, you need your girlfriend to protect you? Gary said and left.  
- Girlfriend???? Gary, you are gonna pay for it back a the camp, we are gonna beat you up. Ash said.  
- Ash, calm down, Gary is a pest and we all know that, dont even listen to him, i dont. Pikachu said.  
- I know, and you are the best pikachu ever. Ash said hugging her tightly.  
- This two are the best couple ever, i would hate to see them separated, they would risk their life for the other. Misty said.  
- You are right, something really special about Ash is his special bond with pokemon, he has a friendship like no human has, not even me and him. Duplica said.  
- Maybe thats what makes him so strangely atractive. Misty thought.  
- Ok, everyone board the bus. A voice called out.  
  
They all entered the bus and sat in their seats, Ash was so busy talking that didnt hear a thing until Misty pulled him into the bus. There were only two seats left, so they had to seat next to each other, they complained as usual, but deep inside thats what they wanted. At first the bus was completely silent, it was very early and people were asleep, Duplica was sitting with Todd, and he was sound asleep, Ritchie sat behind in a single chair, Tracey and Brock sat together, Tracey was also sound asleep while Brock kept drooling over Jenny who sat next to him with Joy, actually not paying atention. Misty was getting really tired and started to fall asleep, Ash saw that and he thought the best was to let her sleep, he passed him arm arround her shoulder and made her lean over next to him, she noticed that and layed her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep quickly.   
  
Ash stared throught the window watching everything as they passed through, he saw a herd of domestic tauros and miltank, he also saw two growlithes herding a huge herd of mareep, he saw a little group of eevees, he saw a strange black pokemon dog-like, with a pair of horns, his pokedex said it was a houndoom. He heard a yawn and looked at Misty, she was starting to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly and stared at Ash with a calid look in her eyes, he smiled at her.  
  
- Good morning Misty, did you sleep well? Ash asked.  
- Ash? (yawn) were are we? Oh yeah, i remember, i must have dozed off. Misty said standing up.  
- Well, you have slept for like two hours straight. Ash said.  
- ASH; WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? She shouted when she oticed his arm arround her.  
- HEY; I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU. Ash shouted angrily.  
- Oh there we go again, please Duplica, tell them to shut up. Todd said weakly curling up on his seat.  
- WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AT ONCE? Duplica shouted as her head grew ten times bigger.  
- Thank you. Todd said happily.  
- I think ill put some music. Ritchie said and headed to the driver.  
- Why did he do that, why is he being so sweet lately? Maybe i just shouldnt have been that mean to him, after all he was just trying to be nice at me. Misty thought looking at him.  
- Why did i actually try to be nice at her? After all, she will never like me back, and im not even sure i like her now. Ash thought looking through the window once again.  
- Listen Ash, dont start with your doubts, actually she liked that you put your arm arround her, and made her be more comfortable while sleeping. Pikachu said.  
- You read my mind? Ash said amazed.  
- Of course, your eyes never lie. Pikachu said.   
- I guess so, are you sure? Ash asked looking at Misty, but turned arround when he noticed she was also looking at him.  
- Yes, believe me, im a girl too. Pikachu answered.  
  
It was almost lunch time, and the bus had delayed a bit, so Ash took a pack of chips ahoy out of his bag and gave one to pikachu, he offered Misty who smiled and took one, she ate it happily, and thanked Ash. Pikachu started dancing with this song called fly and free, a disco remix, Ash and Misty laughed at her.  
  
- Misty, are you still angry at me? Ash asked.  
- Of course not Ash. Misty said and smiled.  
- Im sorry, i was just trying to make you more comfortable while you slept, i didnt think it would bother you. Ash pointed out.  
- Well Ash, it actually didnt bother me, i even liked your effort, i shouldnt have been that mean. Misty said and lowered her head.  
- Hey Mist, its ok. Ash said lifting her head up slightly.  
- Thank you Ash. Misty said hugging him between tears.  
- Misty? You are crying? Why? Ash said hugging back and stunned.  
- Well, you see, nobody has actually cared for me the wahy you are doing lately. Misty said.  
- Well, even if we do fight at times, and who doesnt, we will always be good friends. Ash answered.  
- Ok guys, you really make a sweet couple but enough with the mushy stuff. Duplica said lookig at them.  
- A COUPLE??? DUPLICA YOU ARE OUTTA SENSE OR WHAT? Both of them shouted with their heads ten times their normal size.  
- Please, turn off the TV mind? Todd said in his sleep.  
  
They all laughed at Todd who didnt notice anything, finally they reached the camping site, they ewre sure that they would have a great time, Ash jumped over Misty followed by pikachu and went down, he sighted in relief when he finally touched land, he looked at pikachu and they started playng tag arround the whole field, while the others perpared the tents.  
  
- just like a child. Misty said.  
- Yup, he and pikachu are so good friends. Duplica said.  
- Yup, actually i have never seen anyone like him, he really does love pokemon, and he doesnt see them as inferior beings, which deffinitely arent, but as his frineds. Misty said.  
- Hey pikachu, lets let all pokemon stretch their legs a bit. Ash said.  
- Good idea, it has been ages since all of us go camping together. Pikachu shouted in between leaps.  
- Go pidgeot, bulbasaur, heracross, charizard and lapras. Ash shouted as their pokemon came out of their pokeball, lapras went to a nearby lake.  
- Pidgeoooooot/ bulba/ heraaa/ chaaaar/ laaaaaa, the pokemon shouted as they came out.  
- Just like the old times, go gooolddeeeeeeen, staaaarmie, staaaryu, poooliwaaaaag, seaaaadraaaa, and...Misty said remembering old times.  
- Psy? Psyduch said as he came out of his pokeball, without being called as usual.  
- Tidra/ goldeen/ chia/ tsa/polii. The other pokemon said out of their pokeball.  
- My turn, go scyther, marril and venonat. Tracey shouted.  
- Marrilma/ venonat venonat/ scyyyyyther. The pokemon shouted.  
- Go vulpix, geodude, onix and zubat. Brock shouted.  
- Vuuuulpix/ dude/ ooooorg/ gggbat. The pokemon said.  
- Oh well, i will just joing, go ditto. Duplica said.  
- Go ponyta, dragonite and eevee. Todd shouted.  
- Come on Happy, Zippo and Sparky. Ritchie shouted.  
- What happened to charizard? Duplica asked.  
- Its a long story. Ash answered.  
- There are so many pokemon here. Misty said dreamingly.  
- Yeah, look, a pidgey, a nidorina with a nidorino, a raichu... Ash pointed  
- Well, its team looser here, ready to battle. Gary said.  
- Hey look, a jerk. Ash said and they all laughed.  
- Oh well, all pokemon against all pokemon, NOW, go eevee, nidoqueen, alakazam, arcanine, nidoking and exegutor. Gary said tossing his pokeball.  
- Come on, one for each type, lapras, lets go for the exegutor. Ash shouted knowing lapras' ice beam.  
- Easy, seadra, to the arcanine. Misty said.  
- Round one for the bug, come on scyther, you can go with the nidoqueen. Tracey shouted.  
- Easy one, onix to the nidoking. Brock pointed with his finger at the big collosus.  
- Dragi, to the alakazam, you know the rest. Todd shouted.  
- Sparky, eevee is done for. Ritchie shouted.  
- And me? Oh well, ditto, copy nidoqueens DNA. Duplica shouted.  
  
The battle started and it was easy to see who was going to win, dragonites hyper beam did a critycal damage on alakazam, and he fainted, lapras ice beam did the same and exegguto could not even attack, but scyther against nidoqueen was doubting, he was fast, but not very resistant, and when he slows down, niodoqueen will hit him. Finally scyther slowed down, and was about to be smashed by the poisonous pokemon, when another nidoqueen stopped her, it was ditto, and he fought hard against the pokemon, scyther was too tired to continue. Onix waasnt having any problem with nidoking, the mouse like pokemon started punching it hard, and onix just stared at him, he even fell asleep for a nap, finally onix got bored and made a tackle attack sending nikoking against nidoqueen. Sparky was having a few problems with eevee, he was fast and agile, and could doge most of the pikachu's attacks, pikachu started cheering him, and finally sparky's thunder him the eevee who fell on the ground. Seadra fought bravely against the big dog, one surf, hydro pump and the arcanine rolled on the floor with his eyes swirling. Gary stared with rage at the group, he was defeated by THEM. They all greeted each other and pikachu went talking with Sparky, who blushed profoundly.  
  
- good job Sparky, i lost against him. Pikachu said.  
- Thats, because you had bad luck, and maybe you were all tired. Sparky said nicely.  
- Who knows. Pikachu said kissing him on his red cheek, which got even redder.  
- Awwww, look at them, how cute. Todd said.  
- Just like...nothing. tracey answered but stopped when he saw Ash and Misty givving him the evil eye.  
- Why? Why does even pikachu get a couple and im here all AALONEEEE? Brock cried with tears going down his cheek in rivers (anime style).  
- Like Sparky and pikachu are the only ones who can become a couple. Ash shouted angrily.  
  
After taking a good luch and having their pokemon rested, the whole group went for a nap on the field, they slept peacefully all together lying on the sot grass, Tracey had fallen asleep while drawing Todd's ponyta playing with Duplica's ditto who had switched to ponyta. Ash did not sleep, he sared at the sky, and started thinking, of course, about Misty, but all of a sudden he saw the pinkish creature fly past again.  
  
- WOAH! One outta two, either thats a very common pokemon, or its just following me. Ash said.  
- Which pokemon? Ritchie asked.  
- Hu? You were awake? Ash asked.  
- Yeah, i was. Todd answered.  
- I just saw a pink cat like pokemon fly past, and last night i almost crash with it with pidgeot, and i think its the same thing that broke charizard's wing. Ash answered.  
- Hum, interesting, i dont think such a think is official. Ritchie answered.   
- Yeah, i know. Ash said looking back at the sky.  
  
A bit later they all woke up, Ash told Misty about the pokemon he had seen and Misty pictured it as a beautiful water creature, as usual. Ash knew that Msity would love to have one of them and decided to capture it for her, but little he knew that that was the most powerful pokemon of all times. He told tracey about it and he started drawing it getting an idea of what it could be, once the picture was finished he showed it to Ash, who stared stunned at it.   
  
- is it the pokemon you saw? Tracey asked.  
- Yep, that is it. Ash answered.  
- You are not planning to cature it, right? Tracey asked.  
- Yeah, why? Ash asked.  
- Because that is the most powerful pokemon of all, there are very few of them, and people who have seen injured ones have tryed to capture them with a masterball getting nothing but money wasted. Tracey answered.  
- But what is it? Ash asked.  
- Its a mew, the most misterious pokemon of all, mew is so misterious that people dont know if its real or not, and pokedex dont have any info on it. Tracey answered.  
- All right. Ash said a bit sad, he wanted to capture one mew for Misty, but if it was so hard to capture, he will need more than one masterball to capture it, and he only had three pokeball.  
- Come on you two, its time for dinner. Duplica shouted from the other corner.  
- Coming. They both shouted.  
  
Both children went to take dinner with their friends, they ate roasted pork steak and ham, it sure was delicious, and after dinner they all gathered and enjoyed joking and telling stories, Ash had one really funny jokes, Tracey told legends about legendary pokemon, Brock, well, he kept flirting with Joy and Jenny, pikachu laughed at Ash, Duplica made several acts with her ditto, Ritchie he told his story about how he became a pokemon trainer while Todd just told scary stories, but Misty, she started with one disheartening story.  
  
- the story is about a girl named Lizz. She started  
  
"liz was one lucky girl, she had friends, she had a family, she had a life and the most important, she had love, love from a guy named Dan, one day she thought she was not sure he loved her, so she decided to cut with him for a tryal, she told him so and he just walked away without saying a word, he just faced the floor and walked, that same night he took his life away, and Liz found in a note written "for you i did it my life""  
  
misty saw in amaze how all the people arround her were with tears in her eyes, Brock had stopped flirting and cryed in a desperate manner, all of them cryed sayng how sad it was, but the most amazing of all was Ash, who cryed in silence trying to keep the others from notincing he was crying.  
  
- hey Ashy, why are you like that. Pikachu asked once in the tent.  
- Me? Like what? Ash asked.  
- Like that, you have been so silent since Misty's story. Pikachu answered.  
- Its because, i would have done the same for her, well maybe not, but i would have given my life for her for sure. Ash answered.  
- Come on Ash, stop thinking about it, it will be ok. Pikachu answered.  
- Yeah, i hope. Ash said, then he saw a figure walk past.  
  
He came out of his sack, put on his jeans and t-shirt quickly and rushed to see who had just passed by, and for his surprise it was Misty, he aproached her slowly, and she didnt see him, she sat down and a pokemon came next to her, a small eevee, she started patting him gently, he stepped on a twig and she turned arround to see who it was, and was amazed at Ash's sight.   
  
- hey Mist, i really liked your story, but it was so sad. Ash said trying to cover the fact that he was spying on her.  
- Oh really, thank you. Misty answered blushing a little.  
- By the way, what are you doing here? Ash asked.  
- Me? Nothing, nothing at all, just looking at the moon, its so romantic. Misty said.  
- Yeah, it is, hu? Look, there goes that freaky pokemon again, is it actually following me? Ash said.  
- Probably its following me, any pokemon in its 5 senses will think about 20 times before actually dciding to go with you, and there should be a Gary candidate. Misty said picking on him.  
- Very funny, haha, look at how much i laugh. Ash said holding the side of his lips with his hands.  
- Oh come on, you are so childlis, you believe everything. Misty said hitting him softly on the back of his head.  
- Im not childlish. Ash said crying with his face between his knees.  
- Shhh, do you hear that? Misty asked.  
- Hear what? Ash asked.  
- That, its like a huge pokemon sjumping or something. Misty said.  
- Yeah...WHAAAAA! Ash yelled.   
  
Both children lost conciouness as the land underneath them collapsed and they fell into a deep cave or something. A bit later he oppened his eyes slightly, but leaped up when he saw that they were not longer in the field where they where that night, he shook Misty awake and they both stood up staring arround them, they were in some sort of cave, but it was all full of crystals, beautiful icy crystal of different colours, blue, green, purpelish, pinkish, yellow and even redish ones, then they saw a bright flash and out came a pokemon, or at least it looked like one. It was a pinkish white cat shaped pokemon, with small forepaws and bigger back ones and a tail twice its body.  
  
- who, who are you? Ash asked at the creature.  
- I am Mew, the pokemon angel of love. The creature answered.  
- The pokemon of love? Misty said.  
- This a dream right? Ash asked.  
- Nope this is real, and you are both in my cave. The pokemon answered.  
- In your cave? How did we get here? Ash asked.  
- I brought you here. Mew answered.  
- Why? Ash asked.  
- So you both admit it once and forever that feeling you carry arroud. Mew answered.  
- Feeling? Which feeling? Ash asked.  
- You both know, and once you both admit it, then you shall be happy and get all that you ever dreamed of. Mew answered.  
  
There was another flash and a hear shapped symbold floated next to them, a pink light came out of it and they appeared back in their cave, two symbols were in front of them, they picked them up and kept them in their pockets, they both had the same symbol, the heart-shaped symbol. Then they stared at the cave, there was a bright light comming out of it, it was the sun, it was day again.  
  
- ill check on pidgeot in case he is all right. Ash said.  
  
Pidgeot came out of the pokeball and dropped his whole body on the floor choking, he didnt seem healthy at all, Ash aproached him and stared worriedly at him, he seemed very ill and he didnt know for how long he could keep him alive, now they really needed to get to the camp quickly.  
  
- what is wrong? Misty asked.  
- He seems to have got a parasite or something while he washed on the sand back at the camp. Ash said kicking the floor.  
- Can charizard fly us? Misty asked.  
- No his wing is broken, remember? Ash said.  
- Yeah. Misty said and they kept walking.  
  
Suddenly Ash saw a light and they both decided to follow it, it moved rapidly but they ran until their legs couldnt keep on, Misty tripped over and fell down into a lake, Ash stared nervously, he couldnt see her, he waited until he decided to take lapras to dive and seach for her. Meanwhile Misty oppened her eyes only to find a dragonite in front of her, she took starmie, seadra, and her other pokemon out which attacked the dragon, the dragonite didnt want to fight, he avoided all the attacks, then dove under Misty and swam rapidly up taking her along, Ash saw it with lapras, and they saw back torwards the surface. Misty screamed joyfully holding her hand up with a pokeball.  
  
- look Ash, i have captured dragonite. She said.  
- Good job. Ash said.  
  
They used Misty's new pokemon to fly back to the camp, they got puzzled at how far it was, it took them like 5 hours with dragonite flying at arround 250 km hours. Once they landed Misty returned dragonite, Ash just ran torwards his tent in search for his pokedex, Brock and Tracey saw him and tried to stop him but Ash pushed them out of they way, he used his pokedex to teleport pidgeot and get chikorita in exchange.   
  
- its nice to be back. Misty said.  
- Yup but i will never forget thsi little adventure. Ash said.  
- Me neither, byt the way, why have you been so sweet? Misty asked.  
- Well, i dunno, i guess it comes naturally for me to take care of the weaker gender. Ash said not really thinking his words.  
- Im not the weaker gender you looser. Misty yelled nocking him over.  
- Hey ok, im sorry Mist, i didnt mean to. Ash said holding her arms softly.  
  
Suddenly both of them started leaning forward, they closed their eyes and finally their lips touched, they exchanged a new feeling called love. Brock saw them and dropped his sandwich, he then walked away saying, "it was all an allucination, it is not real". They eventually parted away, and they stared at each other, Ash was somewhat puzzled, and Misty was blushing.  
  
- did i just feel your tounge in my mouth? Ash asked.  
- Yeah, i guess you did. Misty answered blushing.  
- WOAH that was just great, what kinda kiss is that anyway? Ash asked.  
- Its called french kiss i think, did you really like it? Misty asked.  
- Of course. Ash said and they kissed again.  
  
Pikachu smiled looking at them from behind the tent, he was happy that his friend already figured out that he loved her.they both exchanged the typical i love you words and suddenly their symbols started glowing, they linked into one big symbol and then disappeared, but a pokeball appeared right in Ash's hand, he threw it and out came the pokemon he just dreamed about capturing, Mew. They eventually returned home, in the beggining of their traveling they tried to keep everyone from noticing their little romance, but after a while they linked hands, and not much after they were kissing, Brock was stunned, and he was going to ask what was going on when he noticed Duplica kissing as well, with Ritchie.  
  
- Great, here this people become couples, and i am just all alone, well pikachu at least you are still alone, right? He said.  
- Mmmm,pika. Pikachu said as she kissed with Sparky.  
- Oh great. Brock said looking angrily at the ashtray (actually there was nowere else were he could stare at).  
  
Once back home a man with black hair greeted Ash, he just stared stunned as the man hugged him.  
  
- My son, im Daniel Ketchum, your father. The man said.  
- My father? Father. Ash said and hugged him.  
  
Misty also reached her home and went proudly with her dragonite, when she oppened the door a woman with long orange hair greeted her, Misty stared stunned at her.  
  
- Mother. She said slightly.  
- Misty. Her mother said.  
- You are live mommy. Misty cryed huging her.  
- I know you thought i was dea, it was your dad who killed himself, i was not in the car, that was someone else. Misty's mom said.  
- Oh mother, i have missed you. Misty said.  
  
Well, finally all their dreams have become true, Ash has a father, and willl become a pokemon master, Misty will take over her mother who was between the four magnificent, training water pokemon, after they will marry and have a little guy who will walk over his father's steps becoming the ultimate pokemon master, and me, well, ill just make sure they stay together.  
  
- Mew come on, we have to battle in the dragon gym. Ash shouted.  
- Coming. I said, and flew back torwards Ash.  



End file.
